


Budding Love

by NeverEnoughKT



Series: Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Snogging, Tattoos, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughKT/pseuds/NeverEnoughKT
Summary: Peeking into their relationship. After the triplets graduated but Louis is still in school and very confused. Lots of cute dating but ends a little sad.





	Budding Love

Louis is in his sophomore year of college and loving it. His business classes are more business focused and he doesn’t have to worry about making friends because they are all there. He is still courting the Styles triplets. After their graduation they moved into a house 25 minutes from campus. Which was the deal they made. Half way between the club and campus. Their first few months after their graduation they were really busy. Between buying the club and getting it to their standards it was a lot of late nights which they tried to not put a strain on their relationship with Louis. They made weekly visits to him and nightly calls before he went to bed and the doors of the club opened. Louis couldn’t exactly leave campus or drive from home during summer on a whim to be with them, so second semester of his sophomore year he was able to schedule his classes to let him off around 2:30 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It was currently Wednesday and Louis was running out to the car to greet his alphas who promised him a date. The first alpha he could reach was Edward.

“Edward! Your here I’m so excited.” Louis all but screeched in his ear while clinging to the alpha. 

“Did you not think we would make it?” Edward questions.

“Well something normally goes wrong on Wednesday’s at the club.” Louis states as if its nothing. Which is is true. They don’t cancel often but when they do its because of a Wednesday night at the club. They always make it up to him by spending both Sunday and Monday with him.

“We always try to see you lovey.” Harry says as he pulls the omega into his own embrace.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks after getting a welcome from Marcel as well.

“Well we wanted to spoil you a bit so we are going to the mall. Get anything you need.” Marcel says.

“You guys know I hate it when you spend money on me.” Louis pouts.

“We know love but get some more sweaters or something.” Harry tries to convince him.

“Or I can keep stealing your sweaters.” Louis counters.

“I have a better idea.” Edward says, “How about you pick out sweaters for us that you can steal.” 

“I can live with that.”

They make their way to the mall which is closer to the club than campus. They walk through a few shops not really grabbing anything. Louis is confused as to why they are shopping and not buying anything. The fourth shop is when something finally catches Louis’ eye. A lavender sweater that would probably be long on his alphas and reach his own knees. As Louis pets it feeling the softness below his fingertips it is stolen out of his hands. Whipping his head around he sees Harry is the alpha that grabbed it and is now giving Louis a huge grin. Louis gives him a look of unimpressed and keeps moving. Now he notices that anything he touches gets grabbed by one of the alphas either in his size or theirs. After leaving that store with more clothes than anticipated they move further within the mall.

“Sweetheart would you like a pretzel?” Marcel asks.

“Only if someone will share it with me. I won’t finish the whole thing.”

“Not a problem. We’ll get two for the group.” Marcel says leaving the three of them at a bench as he goes up to the kiosk. 

Louis doesn’t sit long before he is pulled into his alphas lap and is giggling.

“Little one why won’t you let us buy you things?” Edward asks pouting.

“Because I have no room in my dorm so it stays at your place. And I’d rather wear your clothes at your place.” Louis says.

“That's a fair deal, but still I want to spoil my favorite omega.” Edward continues to pout.

“Fine how about I let you buy me a new pillow. Mine is old and not comfy. But you three have to scent it before I take it back to my dorm.” Louis gives in thinking he’ll get a new $20 pillow.

“I like that plan. After we eat we can go to the mattress store.” Edward says as Marcel arrives with their pretzels. Louis stays seated in Edward’s lap enjoying the attention as Edward feeds him bites.

When they are finished Harry takes all their shopping bags so far to the car so they aren’t lugging them around and promises to meet them in the mattress store. 

When they get to the store Louis starts looking around notices the pillows are in a corner of the store. He’s alphas follow him content to let him choose whatever he likes. They end up getting stopped by a salesman where they politely explain that their omega is shopping for what he wants. As the salesman walks away with an offer to yell for him if they need anything their attention returns to their omega.

“I don’t know if I want any of these pillows they are so expensive. I mean it’s just a pillow.”

“How about you try some of them out without looking at the prices. You know it doesn’t hurt us financially. We want to make you happy.” Marcel suggests.

Louis sighs giving up. “Okay we can do that. I’d rather just enjoy time with you three. You know that right.”

“Of course we know that. It’s all we want as well. But you know the alpha part of us wants to prove that we are able to take care of you.” Marcel says pulling Louis close for a hug.

In the end Louis walks out with a new pillow and a few cases since it is so much fluffier than his old pillow. He doesn’t even know how much it costs while his alphas share a smile knowing their omega picked the most expensive pillow in the store costing close to $300. They like that he has expensive tastes because he deserves to be showered with luxury. 

As they make their way out of the store Louis is more than happy to head home and get them to scent his pillow while getting cuddled. Getting in the car Louis already tries to get the pillow out of its box.

“Hold on little one. There is one last thing we have to do.” Edward says from the front seat. 

They stop in front of a tattoo parlor.

“Um what’s going on?” Louis ask uncertain getting out of the car.

Marcel stands in front of him making the omega look up. “Remember when we first met and I told you that I like my tattoos to have meaning?” He asks.

Louis nodded his head not knowing where this was going.

“Well when I told the other two I want to get a tattoo to represent you they jumped on board wanting one as well. So here we are. We already have appointments but would like your final say in the design.” Marcel explains.

“Your serious about this? It is permanent.” Louis says not wanting them to mark their bodies and have no way to remove it.

“Our love for you is permanent as well. We wouldn’t do it if we weren’t certain.” Harry states simply.

“Um will it take long?” Louis asks not wanting to watch them in pain for hours on end to prove their love to him.

“We do love you a lot little one but I’m not about to cover my body in your image.” Edward teases. “We just want something small. So we know it’s there and has meaning.”

“Well that will be unusual for your tattoos.” Louis teases ready to go in. 

They head in the shop and are greeted by a receptionist. 

“Hi boys haven’t seen you in awhile. Also haven’t had you three getting a tattoo at once.” She says.

“Hi Lou. We’ve been busy and for once agreed on a theme for tattoos.” Harry says talking to her.

Louis stays close to Marcel since he's never been in a tattoo shop and feels out of place.

“Here are the designs you’ve requested. Let me know which ones you’ve picked I’ll let Mark know you’re here.” Lou says handing Harry a file and disappearing around back.

“Alright lovey come here and help us pick.” Harry says giving each brother their sheets of design.

They are all similar around Louis. Some are his name with different shapes. Marcel’s is the easiest. He sees an L is the similar font to the letters he has for Edward and Harry. 

Unsure of how to go about this Louis says, “Um Marcel I like the L that would be similar to your brothers letters.”

“I hoped you would. Its all I wanted to get originally. Any place in particular?”

“Your shoulder as well?” Louis asks unsure if he is going over the line.

“It was either there or over my heart.” Marcel says extremely cheesy causing Louis to kiss him and the other two to burst out laughing.

“I think that is sweet Marcel.” Louis says as if it is a secret for just them. “But your shoulder is fine.” Louis says louder.

“Okay sweetheart. Are you going to hold my hand as it happens?” Marcel asks.

Causing Louis to blush and mumble “If you want me to.”

“Actually if you could hold all of our hands that would be nice.” Harry says.

“Okay deal. What are your options Edward?” Louis asks. Edward’s tattoos were a little more random of things he saw and liked. 

“If I’m being honest I don’t think they serve you justice. I think I’d prefer an L as well.” Edward says and Louis nods liking the simpleness. “But in your handwriting.”

“But my handwriting is shit!” Louis says shocked.

“Maybe but I think it will mean more. Please little one.” Edward begs.

“Only if I can take like ten minutes to make it something nice.” Louis counters.

“Naw I want it to be all you. Just how you are because you are perfect.” Edward says melting Louis with his love.

“Okay I’ll do it. Where’s it going?” Louis says giving in.

“Probably on my arm.” Edward says.

“Okay Harry what are you wanting?” Louis says moving onto the last alpha at this point knowing the alphas will win.

“I had him design these.” Harry says showing Louis the sheet. It’s a bunch of ‘lovey’ written in different fonts and styles. “Because you are my lovey.” Harry explains.

“I like it. Not too script right.”

“No how about this one?” Harry says pointing to one that is similar to bradley front.

“I like it.” Louis says softly.

“Good I’m thinking in this space by my elbow.”

“It will work nice.”

Since they have their choices picked Edward turns to Lou to let her know they are ready and to give them a piece of paper and pen for Louis to scribble his L.

Louis tries to not think too hard about writing an L but he still can’t do it right.

“How about you just write your name and we will just keep the L.” Edward suggests knowing this is putting a lot of pressure on Louis.

That seems to work and Louis makes an L he can live with. Edward knows he will love it no matter what because it came from his little one. 

“Alright who's going first.” Comes a booming voice from the back causing Louis to flinch.

“Hi Mark how have you been?” Harry asks shaking his hand. “I don’t think it matters who goes first we are all getting simple things.” 

“Right well let's head on back. Not too busy of a day so I think you can all fit.”

Harry ends up sitting in the chair first. After showing him the lovey that they picked Mark gets started prepping the area and getting the design just right. They are making small talk as he gets started.

“So you three have picked an omega?” Mark asks curious about Louis.

“Yepp his name is Louis and he is my lovey." Harry says pointing to the paper filled with ‘lovey’. Then reaching out to hold Louis hand. “I was serious about you holding my hand.” 

As Mark gets started Marcel and Edward grab a seat pulling Louis into their laps but close enough he is still holding Harry’s hand. The hum of the needle starts and Harry jumps slightly at the first mark.

“Does it hurt Harry?” Louis asks getting more unsure about them doing this for him.

“I’m fine lovey. I promise. Just been awhile since I’ve had one done. Forgot how it feels.” Harry says reassuring him while Edward rubs his arms in comfort.

“You’ve never gotten a tattoo Louis?” Mark asks not looking up from his work.

“Um no I didn’t think many alphas like tattoos on omegas. Plus I’d probably be indecisive.” Louis says shyly.

“Sweetheart we don’t mind if you get tattoos. We just would ask to know about it so we can be there and comfort you. I’m not saying you have to get one but please know that we aren't dictating your life like that. If there is something you’d like to have put on your body we will allow it.” Marcel says trying to get Louis to understand that they don’t want to control his life just be there and experience it with him.

“Okay but I still think I would end up regretting what I get.” Louis says not wanting to be guilted into getting one.

“There are plenty that I have that were done in stupid moments but I wouldn’t says I regret them. It’s just a decision that was make that gets shown on my body. But I do have one rule to add.” Edward says.

“And what is that alpha?” Louis asks.

“Please don’t mark your beautiful ass.” Edward says squeezing his butt.

“Edward! Do you have to be so vulgar in public?” Louis complains.

“Just stating facts I don’t need anything to touch what is already perfect.”

Everyone one in the room is giggling at their antics and Louis is blushing bright red. 

“I’m not getting one today. I appreciate that you don’t mind it but I think I’d prefer it to be thought out and meaning full.” Louis says hoping to end the discussion.

“I agree sweetheart.” Marcel says saving him and also pulling him from Edward’s lap.

“All done.” Mark says. “Lets clean it up and cover it.”

“Come look lovey.” Harry encourages Louis who gets up to look. Its very small almost overlooked by his other tattoos but Louis likes it. Knowing that it's there but not pulling everyone’s attention.

Edward gets in the chair next and Louis almost cringes at the thought of his handwriting being on his body forever. His tattoo doesn’t take as long and before he knows it Marcel is in the chair.

“Hey Mark would it be okay if Louis sits on my lap during this?” Marcel asks.

“As long as he doesn’t move around it will be fine.” Mark says shrugging. “Why are you hoping your omega’s comfort will keep you from crying this time?” He says teasingly.

“Does it really hurt that much?” Louis asks shocked at the pain they aren’t showing him.

“Not this time sweetheart. Some spots hurt a lot more than others. The script I got on my ribs was the most painful and it was only a tear or two.” Marcel promises. “This one won’t hurt at all.”

“Okay.” Louis agrees moving to sit on Marcels lap. He gets comfy before Mark moves in to start. 

“Plus this one is simple, small, and black. It will take only a few minutes.” Mark promises.

Louis is as still as a statue while Mark works. Not really engaging in discussion just watching him work and watching Marcel’s face for discomfort. In less than 20 minutes Mark is wrapping up final touches and moving to clean Marcel up.

“Okay sweetheart?” Marcel asks.

“I feel like I should be asking you that.” Louis replies.

“I wouldn’t bare the pain if it wasn’t worth it and you are worth everything.” Marcel says honestly.

“You’re very sweet alpha. Are you guys going to be able to carry me for the next few hours?” Louis asks getting very clingy at the actions his alphas just did. 

“If I hold you with my other arm it should be fine. You want some cuddles?” Marcel asks.

“Yes please. I just want to go home.”

“We can do that. Just popping in next door than home for the rest of the evening.” Marcel promises knowing that they will be carrying Louis around the next store. Louis nods in agreement and goes easily when Marcel picks him up. 

“We’ll we are just shy of the two hour time mark so I say we did good.” Mark says moving to get them to go to the front to pay. Louis sees Harry hand him something that looked like a hundred dollar bill and they head out to pay.

“You guys go next door and figure it out quickly. I’ll wrap this up.” Harry offers.

Edward, Marcel, and Louis move next door which shocks Louis because it is an omega weed store.

“This is where we went to get you the strong stuff from our last party. Wanted to bring you here to have some after the tattoos because we figured your mind would be a little stressed.” Edward explains.

“I don’t like my alphas in pain.” Louis mumbles into Marcels neck constantly aware of the new tattoo he is avoiding touching.

“I know sweetheart, but it was all worth it yeah?” Marcel says. “Is there any strand you’d like?”

“Just indica. Not too strong. Don’t want to sleep through class tomorrow.” Louis says.

“No we wouldn’t want that.” Edward agrees and goes to the counter to purchase a pre rolled joint. 

 

Opening a smoke shop next to a tattoo place was perfect because over stressed omegas either getting a tattoo or watching their mates get one can go right next door to calm down. While Edward cashes out Marcel steals the keys and takes Louis to the car. Motioning to Harry to join them as he exits the tattoo shop. The alphas let Louis smoke the joint as they drive home and it ends up with Louis taking a nap until he wakes up wanting food. His alphas laugh at his antics and promise to order a pizza for them. While they wait for the pizza to arrive Louis curls up in Edwards lap still fully feeling the effects of the omega weed. 

“You alright there little one?” Edward asks.

“Very good. No longer anxious. No pain right?” Louis asks in return.

“Nothing could hurt me when it comes to you. I love you little one. This is just one step to prove it.” Edward says nuzzling Louis’ neck.

In return Louis turns his head and starts kissing his alphas neck.

“You know if you wanted a mark to remind you of me all you had to do was ask.” Louis teased before sucking on Edwards neck trying to create a hickey. 

“You trying to mark me twice in one day?” Edward asks amused.

“Can I?” Louis asks giving him the puppy dog eyes.

“Always little one. I will proudly wear your mark.” Edward says letting Louis get back to his work.

Louis’ little bites and licks eventually pull a moan out of Edward.

“You’re my good boy right little one?” 

“Yes alpha.”

“You make me feel so good. Would you like to mark your other alphas?” Edward asks.

“Yes please.” Louis says desperately. The fog of weed making him realize how much he wants all of them to bare his mark. Maybe the tattoos were good for Louis' possessiveness.

“Come here lovey.” Harry says pulling him of of Edwards lap so he is straddling Harry’s. “Go ahead and mark me.” Harry encourages him while pushing his head into his neck. 

 

“Wait my pillow needs to smell like you.” Louis whines before he can start.

“I’ll get it little one and make sure we all scent it.” Edward offers getting off the couch to do as Louis wants. Omegas are comforted by the smell of their alphas so having his pillows smell like the triplets will calm Louis as he sleeps.

With Edward getting up Louis is comfortable to work on marking Harry’s neck. He starts near the base and whines when pheromones are released. Weed always made it easier for him to get turned on and having access to his alphas didn’t help. Maybe this time they will take it further. He keeps working at Harry’s neck and can feel a faint outline of his cock and when he tries to grind down on his he is suddenly pulled from Harry’s lap and sat on Marcels.

“My turn sweetheart? Harry’s is good enough.” Marcel says trying to play the attention seeking alpha but Louis knows better they are trying to stop anything from going further within their relationship. Louis feels somewhat deflated knowing he will have to take a cold shower before they go to bed or more likely when he gets back to his dorm as the alphas will be prone to go to the club tonight. He works on making a similar mark on Marcel but is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. 

“Pizza’s here!” Harry yells like a little kid before running to the door.

“But I’m not hungry.” Louis whines.

“Little one you were hungry twenty minutes ago when we ordered the pizza.” Edward says deadpanned.

“Oh right. I guess I could eat.” 

They eat in the family room and Louis is cautious to touch his alphas because he knows it won’t go as far as he wants. The one time he was begging for them to go farther their reasoning was ‘We want our first time to be when we mate you. It will bring a stronger pack and until then we want you to know that we are around for you not your body.’  
Which Louis can see as a good trait but it leaves him sexually frustrated almost every time they are together. He hopes it will be over soon. Louis doesn’t stay away from them long as Harry pulls the omega back into his lap. 

“I’d like some attention before we separate from this wonderful date.” Harry says in a hushed tone.

“I guess I can do that.” Louis says sarcastically. 

Their lips meet in a kiss that turns heated when Harry runs his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip. Louis gives him access and they explore each others mouths. Not the best idea after eating pizza but it’s fine with Louis. Harry breaks the kiss to bite along Louis’ earlobe and press kisses into the soft skin of his neck. Louis wishes there were bite marks where Harry was playing but he figures they shouldn’t have to wait much longer.

All too soon their make out is interrupted by Marcel clearing his voice.

“I hate to ruin the moment but Harry you need to get dressed. We have to take Louis back to school.”

“Sorry lovey we will continue this another time.” Harry says with a press to Louis’ forehead before moving the omega off his lap and getting off the couch. 

Marcel is busying around the room cleaning up their dinner.

“Sweetheart do you want to go through the shopping bags and grab what you want.” He offers.

“Can I just grab new shirts from the closet? I’ll bring back the ones that don’t smell like you guys next time.” He promises.

“That’s fine sweetheart. Take what you’d like.” Marcel agrees.

Louis runs upstairs to their shared bedroom to go through the closet and pick. He stops in his tracks almost in the closet when he hears moans from the bathroom. The shower is on but he can’t tell why there was a moan.

“He is such a tease Ed. I can’t keep calm around him.” Louis can tell its Harry’s voice and he hopes that they are talking about him and not a different omega. 

“You know Louis doesn’t do it on purpose. We are practically a pack without the bonding.” Edward says as a voice of reason and reassures Louis that they are talking about him.

“I just want to mate him already! He should be ours.” Harry says possessively. 

“Harry you know he is ours, but he is young still. Let him enjoy college not being mated to three brothers who spend most of their time working at night. Once we are mated he will need us around more. We can’t risk it with the club yet. I know its a struggle but that’s why we are here to help now come on move over so I can blow you.” Part of Louis is happy to know they get turned on by him but it hurts that they won't let him help them.

“God Edward your mouth is heavenly. And I know we help each other, but who helps him?” Harry brings up as a point. 

“He will be fine. Just a few more years.” Edward promises.

That brings tears to Louis’ eyes. He was hoping to already be mated. Why did they want to wait longer. Surely they will have enough time to be with him. They even got tattoos representing him on their body. They have each other to get off but Louis is left out. He justs wants to be a part of the pack. Determining that he had heard enough Louis turns into the closet hoping Harry’s moans won’t make it that far and grabs one of Marcel’s sweaters before running back downstairs. He calms himself before Marcel notices him and puts the sweatshirt on. Marcel smiles at the boy wearing his clothing and kisses his nose before handing him the new pillow. So far only Marcel and Edward have scented it, but Louis won’t bring that up. A few minutes later the other two bound down the steps ready to go.

“You all don’t have to take me to campus if you don’t have time. I just need one of you.” Louis suggests not wanting to be more of a bother.

“Are you sure little one? One of the speakers has been acting up and I’d like to get Harry’s opinion on it before we open the doors.” Edward says.

“I don’t mind. I should have suggested it earlier then you wouldn’t have had to rush to get ready.” Louis says trying to keep a lightness to his voice. 

“No it’s fine we still need to get going. Everyone ready?” Harry asks grabbing another set of keys.

“I’ll miss you little one. Always a call away, but I’ll see you soon.” Edward says as a goodbye to Louis before pressing a kiss to his forehead and an even shorter one to his lips.

“Yeah I’ll see you soon.”

“Have a good week of classes lovey. You always make us proud.” Harry says also placing a quick kiss onto Louis’ lips as they get into their own car and Louis heads back to campus with Marcel. 

“I’m not keeping you from work right? I mean I can grab a bus back.” Louis says not wanting to annoy his alphas.

“Sweetheart where is this coming from. You’re not keeping any of us from work. They can look at that speaker when the club is packed. I’d rather spend time with you.” Marcel sends a wink Louis way. “Besides my future mate will never be taking the bus. I won’t allow it.” 

“Aww Marcel you’re so sweet.”

“Always with you. Your happiness is what I want.”

“I want to be a pack.” Louis says bluntly.

Marcel sighs, “I know sweetheart, I know. Its all I want as well. Being able to claim you and always have an excuse to see you. My brothers think it best to wait and I can see their logic. We want to support your future and ours. We’ve been having issues with employee turnover and things like that need to change. Besides we want you to focus on getting an education. Believe it or not I find it sexy when you understand my accounting logic. I promise it won’t be forever but it might feel like it.”

They stay quiet for the rest of the ride. Louis is mostly out of his weed haze and is somewhat upset that it's going to be longer than they promised. He’s holding the pillow tight to his chest and breathing in deeply. 

“Harry didn’t scent your pillow did he.” Marcel says in realization.

“Um no I think I was distracting him and then pizza. It’s alright. I’ve got yours and Edwards.”

“Yeah but it should be complete. Next date we’ll do it close to campus so we can stop by and let him scent and while we are at it Edward and myself should re-scent it.” Marcel says ending the argument. 

“You know I don’t care what we do as long as I get to see you guys.”

“I know sweetheart. It’s one of the many reasons why I love you because you love us for us.” Louis blushes at Marcels words.

“I do love you.” Louis says as they pull up outside of his dorm.

“Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?” He offers.

“Um probably not. I wasn’t expecting company and tomorrow is laundry day so my room is a mess.” Louis admits.

Giggling Marcel says, “Well at least lean over so I can kiss you goodnight and goodbye.”

They share a kiss that was longer than Harry’s or Edward’s but shorter than Louis likes.

“Have a good night at the club Marcy. I love you.” Is all Louis says as he hops out of the car with his stuff and heads towards the doors of his building. He swipes his card key and opens the door turning around one last time to wave goodbye before heading to his dorm to cry. It's not his fault that he is an omega and wants is alphas to mate him. Just a little longer Louis thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I probably broke a billion rules about tattoos so please don't hate needles terrify me. Isn't Marcel adorable.
> 
> Also things are picking up at work. I started a second look at their lives but no promises if I have the time to finish it.


End file.
